


Bad Liar

by Saint_Disaster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Disaster/pseuds/Saint_Disaster
Summary: Pasados 3 años  Adora es la capitana de la horda y Catra líder de la rebelión, como siempre tuvo que ser ¿no? pero aveces el costo de mantener lo que siempre se creyó que era lo correcto no se alcanza a pagar del todo haciendo que las verdades se vayan volviendo dudables y las mentiras cada vez más creíbles.¿Quién será el mal mentiroso?.
Relationships: Adora & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Adora & Lonnie (She-ra), Adora (She-Ra)/Other(s), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-ra)
Kudos: 2
Collections: She-Ra





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia contenido no apto para menores de 14 años.
> 
> En ella se encuentran escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte, favor de mantener discreción. 
> 
> Si no es de tu agrado este tipo de temas involucrados en alguna historia no continúes con la lectura. 
> 
> ¡Muchas Gracias!

Una luz resplandeciente golpea mi rostro obligándome a ir cobrando poco a poco la conciencia, haciendo que gire mi cuerpo de manera instintiva hacia otro lado para evitar aquella molesta luz que ha interrumpido mi sueño.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Despierta - una voz enérgica se hacía presente en el lugar mientras esta me movía de un lado a otro de mi lugar.

-Ya, ya, no por eso tienes que ponerme la luz encima - respondí moviendo una de mis manos en señal para que detuviera la sacudida a mi cansado cuerpo

-Entonces no me hagas esperar mas de lo debido - el movimiento cesó solo para sentir como soy despojada de la sabana abruptamente por la otra persona 

-¿Es enserio? -mi molestia no tardó en aparecer 

-Si, no puedes llegar tarde o Shadow Weaver y Hordak nos mataran -dijo con seriedad- sobre todo a mi.

A fin de cuentas tenía razón, jamás los haría esperar, así si su llamado consista en estar en la sala de entrenamiento a las 3 de las mañana yo estaría puntual ahí. Después de todo no podía darme el lujo de decepcionar a las personas que me han cuidado y guiado durante todo este tiempo.  
Lentamente voy enderezando con la ayuda de mis manos apoyadas a los costados pero deteniéndome en el proceso al sentir como una pesadez horrible invade todo mi cuerpo impidiendo que me mueva otro centímetro más, obligándome a quedar sentada sobre el catre teniendo mi cabeza agachada aun con los ojos cerrados. Como si de un muñeco sobre una repisa se tratase. 

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sé quién de las dos obedecerá a quien después de la ceremonia -una risa burlona con pinta de jugueteo se escapó de entre sus labios.

-Eres una idiota -sonreí complacida a tan sutil juego de palabras 

Escuchar esa risa me trajo tranquilidad, la suficiente como para que aquella pesadez desapareciera devolviéndole la movilidad a mi cuerpo, permitiéndome abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza para poder encontrarme con… ¿Nadie?.  
Confundida busco con la mirada en todas direcciones aquella presencia que hace algunos momentos me hacía compañía, solo para darme cuenta que claramente me encontraba sola en los dormitorios.

-¿Pero qué...?. -me pregunto llevando mi mano hacia mi frente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hace sobresaltarme dirigiendo mi mirada a dicho lugar. Es Lonnie quien se acerca a mi lugar notando mi extraña actitud.

-Adora, ¿te sientes bien? te has levantado algo tarde -dice parándose a mi lado

-Ah… Si, si, todo bien, solo que… - respondí sin mucha seguridad para después voltear a verla - antes de que vinieras ¿no viste a nadie salir de los dormitorios mientras venías para acá? -quería asegurarme si no estaba delirando 

-No, todos están en el comedor, de hecho eres la única que falta por eso vine a ver que pasaba contigo -contestó cruzándose de brazos - ¿Estás nerviosa por lo de la ceremonia? 

-Quizás los nervios me hacen imaginar cosas. -pensé

-No, solo quería tener un momento a solas, ya sabes, para mentalizarme y estar lo más concentrada posible -sonreí con la esperanza de que mis palabras la convencieron.  
Lonnie me mira por unos segundos para después suspirar aliviada.

-Que bueno, por un momento pensé que te ocurría algo malo, de todos modos hoy es un dia especial para ti, así que no dejaremos que nada te lo arruine- contestó decidida  
Agradecí el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza. De verdad todo había sido mi imaginación.

-Entonces te veré allá, ya quiero probarme mi nuevo uniforme- decía mientras daba media vuelta saliendo del lugar.

Sin perder más tiempo me levanto para ir directamente a las duchas, me deshago de mi uniforme entrando a uno de los cubículos cerrando la puerta para tener la poca privacidad que esta ofrece. Abro la llave dejando que el agua empape cada parte de mi cuerpo, relajándome al instante.  
Terminando, salgo de la ducha envolviéndome con una de las toallas para dirigirme a los casilleros.  
Parándome enfrente abrí mi casillero notando el nuevo uniforme como capitana de la Horda. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro para luego estirar mi mano tomando la pequeña insignia. La miro con detenimiento perdiendo me entre el brillo que refleja, haciéndome recordar todos los sacrificios que he hecho que sin duda por fin están dando frutos. 

-Has trabajado tan duro por esto- dijo, estando del otro lado del casillero

-Día y noche sin descanso -aclare

-¿Valió la pena?-

-Totalmente- respondí sin pensar

-¿Tanto como para perderme? -sentenció

Cómo si supiera a lo que está refiriendo la culpa hace acto de presencia con una opresión en mi pecho impidiéndole respirar al sentir el agobiante peso de aquellas palabras, mi corazón va al ritmo de mis intentos desesperados por tomar aire apoyándome en el casillero por la sensación de mareo que viene muy bien mezclada con la confusión.

-¿Perder? ¿A quien se supone que perdí? - me cuestionó mentalmente sin encontrar un razonamiento lógico a aquellas palabras que me han hecho enmudecer y doler en cuestión de segundos. ¿De verdad todo esto está pasando?

Poco a poco la opresión va bajando permitiéndome respirar cada vez con más normalidad. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente reincorporandome como puedo. Dejó caer la insignia cerrando de un golpe el casillero para ver quién estaba del otro lado pero nada. De nuevo no hay nadie. 

Giro varias veces a mi alrededor tratando de buscar nuevamente a ese alguien sin tener ningún rastro, ni el más mínimo ruido de su parte puedo oír.  
¡Esto ya no es gracioso! -mi respiración se volvió agitada y mis sentidos puestos a la defensiva por el enojo que esta estúpida jugarreta me esta provocando.

Sin tener alguna respuesta agarro mi uniforme vistiéndome con él lo más rápido que puedo para poder enfrentarme a quien sea que me esté jugando esta broma de muy mal gusto. He escuchado de las novatas pero esto es ridículo y más hacérselo a la propia capitana. 

Quién quiera que seas -digo con una mueca de disgusto - Hoy no estoy para juegos.

Tomo mi casco saliendo de los casilleros, camino a paso firme y apresurado para informarle a Shadow Weaver sobre un ¿Espía? ¿Bromista? ¿Fantasma? ¿Alucinación?. No tengo ni idea de cómo nombrarlo o siquiera cómo detenerlo, debe tener alguna habilidad especial de poder invisibilizarse a voluntad propia, por eso es que no logro verlo, más bien verla… Quizás sea algún mago, de ser así Shadow Weaver podrá dar con ella fácilmente.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-

Escuche a alguien decir tras mío, suspiré algo cansada sin detener mi andar. No podía dejar que aquella persona siga rondando por los pasillos libremente haciendo lo que quiera.

-No es un buen momento- apresure mi andar, realmente no quería dar explicaciones

-¿Sucede algo? Te veo irritada.-dice ligeramente preocupada

-Tengo que ir Shadow Weaber-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Aún no es hora de que te presentes - su voz cambió a una confundida 

-Algo raro esta pasando así que necesito de su ayuda antes de que pueda empeorar-

-Oye, oye, oye- me tomó de la muñeca deteniendo mi andar, generando que mi cuerpo se tense por su toque- Tranquila, no tienes porque preocuparte, si algo malo está pasando la primera en enterarse es Shadow Weaber, prácticamente tiene ojos y oídos por todo el lugar. 

Agacho ligeramente mi cabeza sin darle la cara pero relajando mis músculos ante su agarre.  
Debo admitir que tiene razón, ella siempre está a un paso adelante en cualquier aspecto a pesar de tener muchos cosas a su cargo. Si le comento esto sin tener alguna prueba mas que puras corazonadas lo único que haría es hacerle perder el tiempo quedando mal parada como la próxima capitana. Creo que por ahora lo dejaré pasar.

-Esta bien, pero sabes que no me quedaré tranquila- sentí como soltó mi muñeca después de decir eso 

-Es por eso que te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Qué?- lleve mi mano hacia mi frente- Vamos, dijimos que nada de sorpresas antes de la ceremonia-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero la situación lo a merita- Sus brazos rodean mi cintura manteniéndome en un fuerte abrazo -no me gusta ver que mi capitana esté pasando por un mal rato- 

Estando aprisionada en aquel abrazo mientras las palabras “mi capitana” retumban en mi mente, un ligero rubor se hizo presente sobre mi rostro junto con una sonrisa de por medio.

-Oh vamos, aun no soy nombrada oficialmente- baje mi mano escondiendo mi cara, sabía que si me miraba así no tardaría en recalcarmelo cada vez que pudiera.

-Lo eres desde el momento en que Shadow Weaber te lo dijo- apretó más el abrazo pegando por completo su dorso a mi espalda

Apreté mis puños de manera instintiva pues tenerla cada vez más cerca me hace presa fácil ante mis impulsos. 

-Entonces, ¿cuál es esa sorpresa que me tienes?-

-Primero tengo que taparte los ojos- 

-¿Segura que la sorpresa no es secuestrarme?- dije algo confundida entre sonrisa

-Si tiene que ver con el secuestro pero dejaré que uses tus manos... o tu boca- susurro en mi oído de una manera tan suave que sentía ceder ante esa voz.

Sin perder tiempo su mano curiosa recorría lentamente uno de mis muslos de abajo hacia arriba terminando aquella caricia en mi abdomen para comenzar otra que terminaría en el botón de mi pantalón. 

Mis mejillas no tardaron en enrojecer sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda el cual me trajo de vuelta a la realidad de que estábamos en un lugar peligroso.  
Estando totalmente en contra de mi voluntad agarré su muñeca para detener su siguiente movimiento. 

-Aquí no, alguien puede vernos- le dije algo nerviosa

-¿Acaso le temes a que nos descubran?-

-Sabes que no es eso- le avise

-¿Entonces por qué me detienes?- 

-No me gustaría tener mi sorpresa en medio del pasillo ¿sabes?- le recordé  
Soltó una risa dándome la razón. 

-Siempre tan correcta- contesto retirando sus manos de mi cuerpo- Déjame ponerte la venda para poder irnos-

Asentí soltando su muñeca, cerré mis ojos para poder ser tapados con una venda. Tomándome de la mano empezamos a caminar de manera apresurada recorriendo los largos pasillos hasta que siento una suave ventisca chocar en rostro. Estando algo desorientada por no poder ubicar bien el lugar doy un apretón a su mano en señal de confusión solo para obtener una risa como contestación de su parte.

La brisa se sentía aún más fresca que antes haciendo agudizar mis oídos para poder distinguir algún sonido que me indique en qué parte de la zona del terror nos encontramos exactamente pero solo obteniendo nada más que el sonido de nuestras propias pisadas.  
Pasados algunos minutos nos detenemos, ella suelta mi mano para escucharse atrás mio un golpe sobre el frío metal del suelo, seguido de un empujón para caer sentada sobre… espera, ¿una silla?.

-¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?- pregunté desconcertado 

-Si te la quitas pierdes el regalo- decía detrás de mío 

-¿No se supone que tengo que ver lo que me das?- ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado

-En esta ocasión tienes que sentir lo que te voy a dar-  
Dicho esto se sienta entre mis piernas rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos depositando un susurro en mi oído, encendiendo mis más bajos sentidos.

-Vamos, ¿no vas a jugar con tu regalo?- 

-Ah… yo…- fue lo último que alcancé a murmurar antes de ser callada por un beso.

Me tomó de las mejillas acercándome por completo como si no quisiera que ni un centímetro nos separara de aquel beso que ni dudosa conteste al instante aferrándome a sus caderas con fuerza.  
La suavidad de sus labios mezclada con la intensidad de este mismo hacen que mi cordura caiga junto con mi preocupación de ser atrapadas.  
No me importa en donde estemos, no me importa quien pueda vernos, mataría a quien se atreviera a interrumpir mi sorpresa.  
En un vaivén de intensidad mordí su labio inferior en señal de permiso para poder jugar con su lengua, permiso que me fue otorgado al instante, metí mi lengua jugueteando con la suya mientras ella lo hacía a la par con la mía comenzando una pequeña lucha por ver quién dominaba a quien, agotándose el aire cada vez más rápido pero sin intenciones de  
querer parar.

Sus manos bajaron a mis hombros rasgandome la ropa en medio de su apretón mientras que las mías se escabullen dentro de su uniforme tocando por primera su piel desnuda, quién diría que detrás de ese fino pelaje con aspecto áspero sería tan suave y cálido después de todo.  
Mordió mi lengua ante el roce ahogando un pequeño gemido de su parte lo que para mi seria la mejor melodía del mundo que quiero escuchar lo más fuerte posible.  
Encajando mis uñas en sus caderas me separe del beso teniendo la respiración acelerada junto con los latidos de mi corazón que lo único que hacían era recordarme que con un  
beso no bastaba para apacigüarlo. 

Su aliento cálido y agitado chocaba sobre mis labios haciéndome desvariar, jamas la había tenido como la tengo ahora.  
Mis manos siguieron su camino por su dorso, tratando de memorizarlo hasta encontrarse con sus pechos que parecían encajar muy bien en mis manos.  
Un gemido fuerte pero penoso detuvo mi recorrido, relamí mis labios esbozando una descarada sonrisa, pedí disculpas mentales pues sabía que cualquier cordura ya me había abandonado ante aquel sonido. 

Apreté con furia sus pechos, sin importarme algún tipo de regaño o sobresalto de su parte, solo queriendo escucharla soltar otra vez esa tentadora melodía.  
Uno a uno los masajeaba sin escatimar en fuerzas, sintiendo su cuerpo retorcerse entre mis piernas, amarrándose a mi cuello con urgencia desmontando la coleta de mi pelo para perder sus dedos entre mis cabellos los cuales jalaba ante los pequeños espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo mientras de su boca resbalaban sutiles e intensos gemidos.  
Era tan delirante tenerla montada sobre mi que tome la parte de abajo de su uniforme para subirlo por encima de sus pechos, y por primera vez me sentí maldecido por no poder contemplar aquella piel desnuda que tanto frenesí me esta causando. 

-¿Te gusta la vista?- dijo entre risas con la respiración agitada 

-Me encantaría mas si pudiera verla- conteste a regaña dientes 

Dichosa me perdí entre sus pechos lamiéndolos y apretándolos sin dejar algún lugar sin explorar, la calidez de estos me provoca morderlos mientras voy abriéndome paso hasta sus pezones, les dedicó una lenta lamida sintiéndolos duros y parados haciéndome gruñir cual animal hambriento, deseoso de su presa. Teniendo como respuesta el aprisionamiento de mis caderas con sus piernas tironeando de mi pelo sin dejar de jadear presurosa cerca de mi oído, electrizando cada parte de mi cuerpo, teniéndolo ardiendo en lujuria pura. 

Su humedad rápidamente comenzó a traspasar nuestras prendas, podía imaginar como aquello le generaba vergüenza mientras que a mi me llenaba de satisfacción, era una recompensa ante mis actos lujuriosos sobre su ser.  
Me separe de su dorso babeante y hambrienta por más, alejo mis manos de sus pechos depositandolos sobre sus muslos, los cuales separe un tanto brusco ya que no quería perder ni un minuto más de no poder disfrutar de aquella zona íntima.

Sentí su cuerpo tenso y contraerse junto a sus manos que ahora estaban sobre las mías.

-Confía en mi, cariño- dije tratando de convencerla

-¿Todo saldrá bien?- formuló entre jadeos

-Si, te lo prometo- 

-¿Me cuidaras?- quiso reafirmar

-Sin duda alguna- 

-¿Hasta de ti misma?- su tono cambio a uno triste, casi lastimero

-Pero de que estas….- los sentimientos se me revolcaron  
Quise quitarme la venda pero me tomo bruscamente del mentón posicionando mi cabeza de lado dejándome inmóvil. 

-Eres una mala mentirosa- susurró en mi oído llena de decepción.  
Lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte zarpazo cargado de ira y frustración sobre mi mejilla tirándome al suelo.  
Aturdido y acostado sobre el piso me quite la venda tocando mi mejilla solo para ver mi mano cubierta de sangre. Mi miedo se disparó ante tal escena. Tratando de pararme las piernas me fallaron a medio proceso cayendo de nuevo al piso, ya no tenía fuerzas en ellas. Mire a mi alrededor con desespero pero todo lo que veía era simple oscuridad la que me rodeaba. La sangre salia cual cascada de aquella herida sintiendo 

-No… puedo… respirar- dije entre cortado  
La falta de oxígeno me sofoca, no puedo moverme. Todo se vuelve borroso. Me voy quedando tranquila, el alma se me escapa entre suspiros. No puedo hacer nada. Cierro lentamente mis ojos. Todo se vuelve negro. 

*Eres una mala mentirosa*  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despierto de golpe, exaltada con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora. Me encuentro en la cama de mi habitación, inspecciono con la mirada cada rincón como si desconfiara del lugar que ha sido mi refugio por casi tres años.  
Me levantó presurosa de la cama dirigiéndome al baño. Abriendo el lavamanos mojo mi cara varias veces apoyándome sobre su filo, inhalo y exhalo aire tratando de calmar mi sentir.  
Levanto mi cara mirándome al espejo, tocó mi mejilla izquierda con temor sobre aquella cicatriz que afirma haber sido hecha por unas filosas garras aún sigue ahí, plasmada en mi rostro. 

Bajo mi mano suspirando con pesadez por la incomodidad del abrumante calor que mi cuerpo experimenta por octava vez en este mes debido a estos sueños que entre mas los tenga más vividos parecen ser. La frustración de tener nuevamente esta sensación de necesidad carnal por alguien a quien no recuerdo o que ni siquiera logró ver entre esos sueños me hacen irritar cada vez más.

Me quito la blusa dejándola sobre el lavamanos quedando solamente con el top que cubre mis pechos y un pequeño pantalón que me llegue hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Dispuesta a entrar a la ducha escucho que tocan la puerta de mi habitación, chasqueo mis labios por la inoportuna interrupción.  
Salgo del baño dirigiéndome a la puerta para abrirla de un jalón, realmente no había despertado de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días Capitana Adora- dice Lonnie, saludándome cual soldado

-¿Sabes que hora es?- pregunté ignorando su saludo 

-Sí capitana, son las 8 a.m- respondió

-Y si sabes eso ¿por que te atreves a venir a tocar a mi puerta?- amenace 

-Me disculpo mi capitana por venir a interrumpirla a estas horas, pero sabe que no estaría aquí por ningún motivo que no fuera de suma importancia.- Sono sincera

-Habla ya- dije cruzándome de brazos

-La encontramos.- 

Mi semblante cambio sintiéndome energizada ante aquella revelación. Después de tanto al fin podré tenerla y divertirme de verdad.

-Bien-

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno pues aquí empieza esta historia retorcida llenada de engaños, amor, peleas, falsos recuerdos, celos, manipulación, etc, etc. Todo lo sabroso que debe de tener una historia de amor prohibido y trágico.
> 
> Es la primera vez que subo alguna de mis historias de Catradora así que déjenme saber su opinión sobre este primer comienzo, estaré mas que encantado de leerlos.
> 
> También déjenme saber si les gustaría saber sobre las vivencias de Catra de vez en cuando o únicamente las vivencias de Lord Adora.
> 
> ¡No se olviden de votar y agregarla a su lista de lecturas! <3 aunque no lo crean ese es uno de los principales motores de nosotros los escritores para continuar con mas ganas las historias. 
> 
> Espero poder actualizar cada semana ya que los capítulos serán tan largos como este.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
